


ritsu's book of kisses

by fourleafprince



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, More later - Freeform, just a collection of drabbles where ritsu kisses his classmates, originally written for bandstars au, rewritten to be a more general concept, whether you think he's kissed all of them in the same timeline or not that's your choice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:47:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27424447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fourleafprince/pseuds/fourleafprince
Summary: sometimes you want to kiss your unit-mates and your classmates and fellow idols because they're really attractive or you feel like teasing them.sometimes you're ritsu sakuma.[ collection of ritsu ship kiss drabbles ]
Relationships: Aoba Tsumugi/Sakuma Ritsu, Isara Mao/Sakuma Ritsu, Kagehira Mika/Sakuma Ritsu, Mikejima Madara/Sakuma Ritsu, Sakasaki Natsume/Sakuma Ritsu, Sakuma Ritsu/Sena Izumi, Sakuma Ritsu/Shino Hajime, Sakuma Ritsu/Suou Tsukasa, Sakuma Ritsu/Tenshouin Eichi, Sakuma Ritsu/Tsukinaga Leo
Kudos: 28





	1. Mao Isara, at the gates of the Sakuma mansion during the summer of their childhood

**Author's Note:**

> — “I can’t call this a true kiss between us. He doesn’t remember. ...I hope I can kiss him for real.”

Ever since Ritsu had met that red-haired boy in the neighborhood, he had started leaving his room more often. He even dared stepping out when the sun shone its brightest, just because that boy, Mao, would call him out with such a pretty smile.

He got him to start going to school again. Although Ritsu moved with reluctance, as long as Mao was there to support him, he would attend school the best he could. If it could let him see Mao for a few more hours of the day, that seemed enough for Ritsu. Even during the summer breaks between school years, they'd be together nearly everyday. Ritsu grew attached.

Ritsu had grown attached, but couldn't put a name to that feeling. His sheltered knowledge wouldn't let him know what feeling it was, but the books he had spent reading within the confines of the libraries and studies within his family's household would give him an inkling.

So one day, when the last rays of the sun turned a red-orange color and the sound of cawing crows overhead signaled the end of their time together, Ritsu acted on those uncertain, unnamed feelings.

It was quick, fleeting. An innocent kiss.

Ritsu had stumbled forward, grabbing hold of Mao's shirt before the other could turn and leave for the day. Mao had jumped back, in surprise at the sudden contact on their lips, touching them with a hand as his cheeks began to flare a bright red.

"I read that... friends do that, and... you’re my friend, right, Maa-kun?" He had mumbled, scared that Mao might only be pretending to like him after all the time they’ve already spent together. He fidgeted in the light of the sunset, wanting to shy away from the light that shone in the far distance, and the light that shone bright right in front of him. 

Reassurance was all Ritsu needed. The silence was suffocating him, feeling like he could be on the verge of crying out of fear.

But Mao leaned forward, instead of running away.

He gave Ritsu a quick peck on the forehead in response, before turning on his heel and dashing off towards his own home. Ritsu stared at Mao's figure, illuminated by the setting sun, reflected in his crimson eyes. _Maa-kun is amazing_ , he thought. Ritsu's small hands clenched tightly onto his own shirt, wanting to still his fast beating heart underneath it.

Mao smiled at him, waving as the red-haired boy disappeared down the street. He shouted to Ritsu as he left, words Ritsu thought to be precious.

"Of course we’re friends, Ritchan! I’ll come see you tomorrow too, alright?"


	2. Izumi Sena, in the school’s practice room in Ritsu’s first year

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> — “Seeing him so flustered... I got addicted to seeing his face like that.”

Ritsu thought he would be able to get away with sleeping through the rest of practice. Normally, he'd get by like that anyways, since everyone else wouldn't put in that kind of effort either. But, well... ever since getting physically picked up from the side of the road by them, he's been (in his view) coerced into attending practice like everyone else and putting in the effort. Still, Ritsu believed he could just take off his practice jacket, bunching it up into a makeshift pillow and laying on the ground in the corner of the practice room, as if it didn't concern him in the slightest.

Chess, no, Knights, as it was now, it was the four of them. Even then, it was technically three of them, with how often Leo skipped out on practice. And Ritsu thought he could laze about as he normally would, on top of their king's absence. However, that was essentially impossible nowadays as that a certain someone existed.

"Hey, Kuma-kun. What did I tell you?" A voice, laced with poison and near seething anger in their words, reached Ritsu's ears as he shifted around on the cold floor so that his back . "You're just as much a member as the rest of us, you know. Get up. I'm not having you fall asleep during another practice session."

Of course, that certain someone was Izumi Sena.

Ritsu closed his eyes, too tired to deal with whatever the other was grumbling about. He could hear Arashi's voice attempt to soothe Izumi's anger, but of course, it was of no use. He paid them no mind, or at least he tried his best to ignore the silver haired boy and his huffing and puffing.

He would've been sleeping comfortably, were it not for the fact that an overwhelming presence loomed over him. That too, was Izumi Sena. Ritsu would've curled up further, had Izumi not crouched down to grab hold of his shoulder in an attempt to shake him awake.

A mistake.

Ritsu rolled over, an arm shooting up, initially intending to push Izumi off of him, but instead grabbing hold of the other's practice parka and pulling him closer. Just to surprise Izumi a little bit.

He pulled a little too hard it seemed, though.

Especially when he feels their lips connecting, only lasting a fleeting second. Ritsu's eyes flutter open to be met with widened blue eyes framed by a soft red on Izumi's cheeks. They lingered in each other's closeness for a second, and a few more, until Izumi pulled back.

With a hand over his mouth, and his eyes averted from Ritsu, Izumi stood up straight, clicking his tongue in annoyance.

This kind of Izumi, Ritsu wouldn't mind seeing more often.

"Tch! Well, good to know that you're awake! Now get UP!"

And just like that, the moment was ruined as Izumi kicked Ritsu in the side, causing a pained groan to leave him.


End file.
